


Love is patient, love is kind

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: "They’ve been friends since primary school, back when Steve was really tiny and sickly. Some older teens had been picking on him while they were on the playground when Bucky had stepped in, even though he was smaller than the three other guys. He got away with a black eye while the other boy still fussed over him."





	

Bucky is screwed. So screwed- he is painfully in love with his best friend. His gorgeous and funny and intelligent and precious best friend. Because really, Steve Rogers is a gift to this earth. Really. They’ve been friends since primary school, back when Steve was really tiny and sickly. Some older teens had been picking on him while they were on the playground when Bucky had stepped in, even though he was smaller than the three other guys. He got away with a black eye while the other boy still fussed over him. The olders boys had already ran away when Bucky threw his first punch.

 

“Okay stop it. It’s just a black eye really. Nothing bad to be honest,” he said when he could no longer handle being mother henned by Steve. “I’m James but everyone calls me Bucky,” he added as an afterthought.

 

“How do you get Bucky from James?” the blond boy asked earnestly.

 

“You don’t. My middle name’s Buchanan.”

 

He looked pensieve while considering that new information. “It’s strange.”

 

“You’re strange and you didn’t even tell me your name,” Bucky accused.

 

“Steve Rogers.”

 

And that is how they became friends. The next day, Bucky hung out with Steve and that had continued to the present day where they actually were living together. Only roommates though.

 

Bucky sighs as he tries to pick a shirt to wear on his jeans. Steve wanted to go to some party he was invited to and, apparently, that meant dragging his best friend by his ass because he could not (did not want to) go alone. He had just showered and had already put on his favourite dark skinny jeans that he looked extra hot wearing. His hair was still damp while he debated between braiding it or letting it loose. He finally decided on a tight white t-shirt and braiding his hair. If he makes sure to look pretty for Steve, no one needs to know.

 

He has just completed french braiding his hair when Steve poked his head into his room. He was wearing some faded jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked good. Different from the young skinny Steve. Not that Bucky did not have a crush on him at that time, but Steve had taken up exercising and puberty did a pretty good job on him. He was ripped now. Really, it was unfair how someone could look like a fucking Adonis and have a cute baby face.

 

“All good Buck?” Steve asks interrupting his friend while he was checking him out. Bucky feels a blush rising to his cheeks but simply nods, hoping against hope Steve does not notice his pink cheekbones.

 

Steve drives them to the party while Bucky tries and fails to not notice how large Steve’s hands are and how he wants them on his body. He puts on some music to have something to do but feel specially clumsy tonight and fumbles for a few seconds before  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ starts playing. And like that, he feels tension starting to leave his body. Him and Steve are loudly singing and howling with laughter throughout the way. Once they arrive, the blond man stays close to him and Bucky gets a whiff of his cologne. Steve feels really warm on his left side and the darkhaired man really wants to lean on his friend or even just go back back to their flat and cuddle with him.

 

It pretty easy to figure where the party is situated with the loud music blasting through the speakers. Bucky notices Steve giving him a side glance as they get inside and his best friend is immediately stolen by two drunk dude bros. Well  at least he gave him an apologetic smile before he was pulled away.

 

Bucky sighs and goes to get himself something to drink and stands all by himself in a corner watching people dancing. He doesn’t exactly want to be here. Steve just had to ask him with those puppy eyes of his and Bucky found himself saying yes. Steve could ask for the moon one day and Bucky would say yes. Sam comes by half an hour later and the two of them end up chatting. He likes Sam. He’s one of the people he’s met through Steve and he’s really a funny guy who’s oddly perceptive. He had been one of the first people to notice his huge crush on Steve. And while Bucky had expected him to mock him, Sam only advised him to “ _ get his shit together and talk to Steve.” _

 

He’s got his shit together he thinks. It could have been worse. He’s doing fine at school and at work. Not shining. But getting along just fine. He’s stopped looking for fight with everyone and chooses to spend his pent-up frustration at the gym.

 

He’s in the middle of a sip of his beer when Steve comes back. He’s smiling, looks goods-ridiculously good- and is holding the hand of dark-haired boy. The two of them are dancing close-really close. From his place, Bucky can see the other boy’s hand going inside Steve’s black shirt.

 

“...shit that can’t feel good mate,” he hears Sam saying as he pats him on his shoulder sympathetically but doesn’t really pay attention because Steve meets his gaze at that exact moment before flicking it back to his  _ date or whatever. _

 

The whole time he’s there Bucky feels angry, jealous and resigned. Steve is and has always been too good for him. It was time for him to see that maybe this was his wake-up call. If not, he’ll make it be. He is a proper adult now. He must know when to walk away. Clearly now is the time for that. He’ll go back to their flat and think about what he’ll do. Steve is obviously not coming back right now or tonight really. Probably spending the night with  _ that twat. _ Just the thought of that makes his stomach churn and forces him to go. He sends a short text to his friend, hoping he won’t see it before he has left.

 

***

Bucky is lounging on his bed when he hears the door clicking. It isn’t too late-just an hour after he’s left. The thought that maybe Steve left for him and not with that guy makes him happy then angry at himself for feeling for that way.

 

He sees the knob of his door turning-knowing Steve is checking on him and he pretends to sleep. His eyes are closed but he can hear his best friend’s breathing and he’s just standing at the door. Bucky thinks maybe he’s left and he’s imagining the breathing when-

 

“I know you’re not sleeping Buck. You snore when you really sleep,” Steve says in a loud, clear voice.

 

Letting out a loud sigh, the deep blue eyed man peeks with one eye. Apparently Steve notices because he finally leaves his spot by the door to settle on Buck’s bed.

 

“Why you didn’t tell me when you left?” Steve asks softly as he brushes his fingers through Bucky’s hair. That kind of intimacy has always been normal between them. They had always been affectionate around each other but since he realised his crush on his best friend, Bucky had not initiated any touching.

 

“I did,” he mumbles. “Texted you.”

 

“Doesn’t count. You always tell me in person,” the blond man insists.

 

Bucky stays quiet for a while until he mutters under his breath, “Maybe I would have if that guy hadn’t been all over you.”

 

“What?! Really?” Steve’s got a look with him as though he’s seeing Bucky for the first time. But then again, he probably doesn’t have a habit of thinking his best friends would be  jealous cause he’s getting laid. “You were jealous,” he says rather than asks.

 

“So what if I was?” the dark haired man asks defiantly even though the rational part of his brain is yelling at him to shut up.

 

“Then I would have told you had to no reason to be cause I was only trying to get over my ridiculous, almost life-long crush on you.” Steve says as he leans over Bucky. “I fucking love you James Bucky Barnes. Can I please kiss you now?”

 

The other man feels too tongue-tied to do more than nod. He almost moans when their lips meet. He’d fantasized about this for so long and no imagination can rival the real feeling. He opened his mouth when he feels Steve’s tongue swiping his bottom lip. The blond man immediately takes the chance to lick into his mouth. Bucky actually feels light-headed when they pull away. Steve rests their foreheads together and he’s got a pretty dopey smile and is looking at Bucky like he’s the most precious thing ever.

 

“For the record, I love you too.”

 

And Steve’s grin widens so much that it threatens to split his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta @renjacae without whom I'd be writing trash  
> Now is the time for my shameless self-promo:  
> I am @remusmoonyblack-lupin on Tumblr.


End file.
